


Maji de aishiteru kara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Grazie, Hikka. Nessuno mi aveva mai regalato dei fiori prima d’ora!”“E vorrei ben vedere! Da chi te li dovevi far regalare i fiori, se no?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Maji de aishiteru kara

**_ \- Maji de aishiteru kara -  _ **

Hikaru si sentiva profondamente a disagio.

Era di fronte alla porta di casa, e non riusciva a decidersi ad entrare.

Quel pomeriggio aveva litigato con Kei, ed era uscito di casa per andare a lavoro urlandogli contro.

Era stato di cattivo umore per tutta la durata delle riprese dello Yan Yan Jumping, senza nemmeno riuscire a nasconderlo così bene.

Non era stata una lite grave, non nelle motivazioni almeno.

Si era lamentato con Kei per una blanda gelosia nei confronti di Yabu. Era iniziata con un commento sarcastico al modo in cui i due si scambiassero occhiate di complicità, era passato a fare supposizioni e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si era ritrovato ad urlargli contro, mentre l’altro faceva altrettanto con lui.

Odiava litigare con Kei.

E lo odiava perché, oltre al fatto che si era sempre ritenuto una persona pacifica, portare il più grande a prendersela in quel modo, portarlo a gridare, portarlo ad un tale punto di irritazione, non era affatto semplice.

E si sentiva maledettamente in colpa, come ogni volta in cui era in grado di fargli raggiungere il suo limite massimo di sopportazione.

Ci aveva rimuginato su per tutto il pomeriggio, cercando di trovare una soluzione che non comportasse necessariamente la sua prostrazione ai piedi di Inoo, che non comportasse il fargli implorare perdono perché, in quel caso lo doveva ammettere, aveva palesemente torto.

Non che non avessero mai avuto discussioni di quel genere, tutt’altro.

Quando Hikaru era particolarmente di cattivo umore, o quando bastava la più piccola inezia per stuzzicare la sua suscettibilità, la gelosia nei confronti di Yabu era il suo argomento preferito.

Ma, mentre ripensava al tono che aveva usato, alle parole che aveva detto, a come avesse invitato Kei ad andarsene con Kota, dicendo che con lui sarebbe sicuramente stato più felice... doveva ammettere di aver esagerato.

Era per quel preciso motivo che si trovava di fronte alla porta di casa, con un’aria dubbiosa in viso ed una rosa in mano.

Non sapeva nemmeno che cosa gli fosse passato per la mente quando l’aveva comprata.

Sapeva solo che si era sentito come... ispirato, e che gli era sembrato un buon modo per fare pace senza ulteriori discussioni ed incomprensioni.

O almeno, così aveva pensato; man mano che si avvicinava a casa tuttavia, la sua sicurezza era andata scemando, tanto che ora non riusciva a decidersi ad entrare.

Alla fine si dovette fare coraggio, che lo volesse o meno passare la notte sul pianerottolo non era un’opzione praticabile.

Inserì la chiave nella toppa, silenziosamente, cercando di passare inosservato.

Ed ebbe fortuna, almeno fino a che non arrivò in salotto.

Inoo era seduto sul divano, con le gambe incrociate e gli occhiali tenuti bassi sul naso, intento a sottolineare un libro.

Alzò appena lo sguardo su di lui quando lo vide entrare.

“Ciao” mormorò, per poi rivolgere nuovamente l’attenzione al libro.

Hikaru rimase fermo.

Lo vide sottolineare un altro paio di frasi, prima di fermarsi ed assumere uno sguardo confuso.

Alzò di nuovo la testa sbarrando gli occhi.

“E quella che cos’è?” chiese, allibito.

Il più piccolo nascose il fiore dietro la schiena, un gesto più istintivo che utile, e poi indietreggiò.

“Non è niente. Scusami, non so a che cosa ho pensato quando...” iniziò a dire, ma Kei lo fermò con un gesto della mano.

Si alzò dal divano con un gesto aggraziato, dirigendosi lentamente verso di lui e tenendo lo sguardo sempre fisso sulla rosa fra le sue mani.

Una volta raggiunto, la prese, rimanendo assorto a guardarla ancora per svariati secondi.

Alla fine, alzò gli occhi in direzione del fidanzato.

“Non ti facevo il tipo che regala dei fiori” gli disse, con un tono che Hikaru non riuscì ad interpretare.

Si limitò a scuotere le spalle e a fare una smorfia.

“Lo so. Ogni tanto mi stupisco anche da solo” bofonchiò, mentre continuava a guardare Kei di sottecchi, per riuscire a capire se lo avrebbe o meno preso in giro per quel gesto così... infantile, forse.

Ma Kei aveva un’aria affascinata. Si rigirò il fiore fra le mani come se non avesse mai visto una rosa in vita sua, saggiando la consistenza dei petali e portando la punta del dito su una spina, come per constatare se pungesse o meno.

Dopo quello che ad Hikaru parve un tempo infinito, lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi.

Era felice.

“Grazie, Hikka. Nessuno mi aveva mai regalato dei fiori prima d’ora!” gli disse, con tono velatamente emozionato.

Il più piccolo gli sorrise, con una timidezza che non gli era tipica, e cercò di alleggerire quell’atmosfera che lo metteva decisamente a disagio.

“E vorrei ben vedere! Da chi te li dovevi far regalare i fiori, se no?” gli chiese, poi scosse la testa. “Se non ci fossi io che penso a te...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, ridacchiando leggermente.

Seguì con lo sguardo il fidanzato, mentre cercava un vaso sottile in cui mettere la rosa.

Sorrise.

La sua capacità di emozionarsi per le cose più semplici, era una delle cose che più amava in lui.

Era vero che era particolarmente difficile litigare con Kei.

Ma era anche vero che fare pace con lui era maledettamente bello.


End file.
